The clamping of elements from which a piece of furniture or the like is fabricated to hold them in the appropriate relative position while waiting for the glue to dry or, in the alternative, holding them in the appropriate relative position for securement by other fastener means has been an ongoing problem.
Numerous jigs and/or clamping devices have been fabricated to hopefully enable a single individual to secure a multi-sided or multi-pieced piece of furniture for the final fabrication. These devices have been cumbersome and in general both expensive and awkward to use.
Prior art devices known to the present inventor which disclose clamping devices include U.S. Pat. No. 875,219 granted to Scammell, Dec. 31, 1907, which discloses a clamping device for building structures wherein identical corner pieces are linked into a unit by threaded members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,759 granted to Ferris, Dec. 7, 1915, discloses gluing clamps including a rigid frame member having adjustable upwardly extending dowel members upon which are placed a horizontal clamping member whereby several parts may be simultaneously clamped and a variety of clamping configurations may be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,603 granted to Zern, Aug. 8, 1944, discloses a woodworking apparatus in the form of an adjustable clamping device secured to a templet to facilitate the location of hinge recesses, keeper plate recesses and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,902 granted to Klee, Jul. 10, 1956, discloses a screw actuated clamp having a rectangular framework wherein identical corner pieces are secured together by adjustable rigid threaded elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,353 granted to Lassy, Sep. 10, 1963, discloses a clamping device primarily for holding a plurality of work pieces for simultaneous working upon same by a tool or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,972 granted to Wing, Jul. 16, 1968, discloses a molding cutting and fitting jig comprising rectangular elements which are adjustable in terms of length and may be secured in position securing the work piece once the appropriate size has been determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,287 granted to Nilsson, Sep. 14, 1976, discloses a combination clamping device and work holder for holding and performing operations upon objects of various different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,710 granted to Wilson, Sep. 13, 1977, discloses a framing form and clamp which includes a fixed corner block member and a plurality of adjustable members which are located in track-like devices located in the supporting surface, the entire unit being compressed by an adjustable strap means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,251 granted to Jamieson, Jr., on Nov. 14, 1978, discloses a universal clamping system wherein a work piece is supported between at least two opposing faces and includes a plurality of junction blocks having smooth walled bores for adjustable positioning along the threaded clamping rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,436 granted to Kobuck et al, Dec. 8, 1987, discloses a grid assembly fixture which includes a plurality of bars which are hinged together along one end of each pair and locked into position at the opposite end.